Welcome to My Life
by Woohehe
Summary: Hermione's life changes...for the worse. Who can she turn to in order to find help? She finds comfort writing in a diary. Rated M for abuse, self-harm and mature themes. Enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything you recognize. Harry Potter and all affiliated characters belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Brothers.

**A/N:** Plot bunny was running around in my head...I had to let it out...Enjoy!

**EDIT:** October 2, 2008 - Page breaks added

* * *

Wow, so I just received this diary as a present. What should I call it? I don't want to address it as Dear Diary, that sounds so lame. It makes it seem like a person, and obviously it's not. It's a diary! Good grief! I don't want to name it either. But it seems too informal and uncaring to just jump right into the entry. I need to call it something… I know! I'll just write _Diary,_ how does that sound? Okay, good. Now that we've gotten that settled, I will actually begin my entry.

Diary,

My name is Hermione Granger, and this is my story.

A bit of background on myself, I'm 16 years old, and I'm a witch. Yes, a witch. No, not the kind that you're thinking of. I'm young, I'm not green, and don't have warts on my face. Oh, and I don't fly a broom, but that's just because I'm terrified of heights, and therefore completely against flying. It's ever so much safer to keep your feet on the ground. My parents are dentists, normal dentists. We're not sure how I'm magical; I mean it wasn't passed genetically or anything. It was a gene mutation or something, I'm sure.

Anyways, I'm smart, I'm an overachiever. I'm not anti social, quite the contrary. I'm a member of the golden trio, the other two being my best friends Harry and Ron, both wizards. Harry Potter is famous, famous for having vanquished the Dark Lord, Voldemort when he was just a child. But then Voldemort came back to power and we're still fighting him, waiting for the moment when Harry will beat him again. Ron Weasely is our other best friend, a fiery red-head, who is completely loyal, with an awful temper. He's my beau, my boyfriend. He asked me out last year, on our last Hogsmade trip.

Hogsmade is the small wizarding village where our school is located. Our school is called Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizarding, called Hogwarts for short. The headmaster is an old fellow, by the name of Albus Dumbledore. Hogwarts is divided into four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.

Gryffindor is where Harry, Ron, and I are. It's for the loyal and brave. Ravenclaw is where all the intelligent people go, the sorting hat wanted to put me there, but anyway, back to the houses. Slytherin, that's where all the cunning, evil ones go. All Dark wizards and witches were sorted into Slytherin. Hufflepuff is where all the misfits go, the ones that don't fit anywhere else. They aren't the smartest, the bravest, or the evilest; they're the mediocre, fence-sitting kids. They don't want to pick a fight, they're shy, they get average grades, and they aren't likely to kill you or hurt you in any way.

Now, back to the sorting hat. The sorting hat is an old, raggedly, black pointy hat, with a face on it that reads your mind and places you in the correct house. Oh, and it talks too. Screams actually. It informs everyone where you belong. Obviously you can talk to it while it's on your head by thinking really hard. Sounds confusing, right? Well, it's simple, it's just really hard to describe.

Well, that's about it for me. It's summer holidays, enough thinking about school. I'm sixteen, I can drive, why bother with school! Now, just so you know, this is probably the one and only time you will ever hear me say this. Actually, no, you won't ever hear me because you're a diary. Wow. I sound like I'm going crazy.

Anyhow, moving on, my mum gave me this as a present, a diary. For my sixteenth birthday. I mean seriously, I'm not eight; I don't enjoy writing in a diary, but whatever. I'll write whenever I get the chance.

Life's pretty good right now. I get to go visit Ron in a week! I'm so excited! I haven't seen him since we left the Hogwarts Express. Oh, by the way, that's the train that takes us to and from school. Back to next week, I get to go stay at his place for a month, maybe even the rest of the summer! Don't worry; I've stayed at his house for about as long as we've been friends. He has a sister, a year younger than us who is my best girl friend. She's the one I can tell me crushes and insecurities to. She's the one that listens to me dream about Ron.

I'm sure that this trip is going to be amazing, as always. Maybe Ron and I will even kiss!! Ahh! That would be amazing!! Oh diary, I love him so much! He's been such a great friend to me for all these years, and now he's all mine. All mine!! Oh, and the best part is that Harry and Ron approve of him! I mean obviously, he's been Harry's best mate, and Ron, well of course he approves of himself…finally, I can date a guy without him and myself undergoing lengthy and often embarrassing interrogations. Oh the joys!

Don't worry; I'll be sure to bring you along. I'm sure I'll be glad to have a place where I can write everything down.

Hermione finished reading the entry. She wiped a tear away from her eye. Oh her naïveté! It seemed so long ago that she had begun that journal, and now, as she read it, the differences seemed enhanced. She had been so young then, she had been so innocent. Writing down her feelings and thoughts in such a carefree way, her biggest grief had been that her mother had given her a diary; her biggest worry had been Ron, her biggest hope kissing him.

Her mind went back to that summer. She remembered all the fun times, how she and Ron had finally kissed, in the rain, under the most unlikely circumstances.

They had been talking, when Hermione had felt a rain drop hit her nose. She immediately smiled, and grabbed Ron to start dancing. There they were, twirling around in the storm, the rain was pouring down, soaking them to the skin. All of a sudden, there was a crack, and a lightning bolt struck a tree a hundred meters from where they stood. She had screamed, and turned to Ron. He had grabbed her, and pulled her to his chest. She stood there sobbing, while he stroked her wet hair. Finally, when she had calmed down a bit, she looked up at him. "Oh Ron. Thank you so much" she had murmured. He had looked down at her petite 5'3" frame from his lofty height of 6'4", and she had seen a hint of a smile on his face. "Don't worry about it 'Mione, I'll always be here for you." She had smiled back at him, her dazzling smile brightening the area around them. And then, he had leaned down, to place a tender kiss on her lips. That kiss, a simple kiss that had changed their relationship forever. It was nothing like the passionate kisses you see in movies. Instead, it was a chaste, innocent kiss. The kiss that went down in History as Hermione Granger's first kiss, the kiss that was one of her fondest memories.

Even now, just thinking about that moment brought a smile to her face. But then, a large crash brought her back to her senses.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, she listened to what was occurring around her.

She could hear her parents downstairs, screaming at each other. Rather than listen to them, she walked over to her stereo to turn on some music. But then she heard something that made her pause.

"…it's all your fault! If we hadn't accepted that woman into our home, we would have her scrawny brat either! Why we had to keep the revolting child is beyond me! She's not normal! She's a freak! I'm tired of having to treat her like my own, shower her with gifts and love, and stuff. And her friends! And this Dark Lord guy. Its all hocus pocus if you ask me! And I can't take it anymore!!"

She was confused. Who were they talking about? And what was her mum screaming about? Then she heard her father's answer.

"You were the one who felt sorry for her! You were the one who promised to raise her child! I told you it was a bad idea! I told you there was something fishy about that lady! And I was right! She was a witch! A witch! And now her daughter is one to!"

What the heck? Who else did her parents know that was a witch? And who was this other girl that they were talking about?

Before she could ask herself anymore questions, she heard a crack, followed by a scream. She blinked. She had just heard her mother scream. Then she heard sobs.

"Don't yell at me like that! It's entirely your fault! You deserve all of this! Now listen to me, and listen to me closely, or I won't hesitate to slap you again!" she heard her father growl.

She heard her mother's cries quiet, followed by whispering. What were they talking about, that they didn't want her to hear? And who were they talking about?

* * *

**A/N:** Please review and let me know what you thought! IF I feel inclined to, I might continue it. Let me know! Thanks!


End file.
